1. Field of the Invention
Many fish-trapping devices can trap only limited numbers of fish before they must be emptied. In many instances, the numbers of fish which are trapped by such fish-trapping devices are so limited that the collecting of the fish can involve undesirably-large ratios of collecting time to weight of fish.
2. Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,279 for FISHING NET which was granted on June 11, 1974, a very practical and useful fishing net and signaling device were disclosed. Although that fishing net and signaling device are very practical and usable, they require the fisherman to raise that net whenever the signal is developed--irrespective of the numbers of fish within that net.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,004 for FISHING NET which was granted on Aug. 20, 1974, a fishing net was disclosed which had an inflatable tube that normally had little or no air in it. After substantial numbers of fish had entered that net and had eaten substantial amounts of feed from a feed pan, that feed pan tilted to close a switch--thereby causing a solenoid valve to open to permit compressed gas to inflate the tube. The consequent raising of the upper edge of the net to the surface of the body of water trapped the fish. Although that fishing net is very practical and useful, the fish must be collected each time the tube is inflated, even though large numbers of fish could have left that net prior to the time the fish ate enough feed to permit the feed pan to tilt.